


The Smartest Man in the Con

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [16]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis Hagen has a plan. Written for the prompt Smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smartest Man in the Con

Curtis Hagen watched as Caffrey and his friend left the church after looking at his work. He'd heard that Caffrey had made some kind of deal with the feds. He had no doubt that the man was a fed. He knew the fed spending time with Caffrey was Burke. He knew Burke had been focusing on catching him with the same intense drive he had when he caught Caffrey. It didn't worry him. Hagen knew he was smarter than Caffrey and soon he would prove it. Too bad the only other person that would know of his brilliance was Caffrey.


End file.
